Lesbianism and Incest are TOTALLY Different!
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Hyuga Hanabi is at age 12 when she tells her father her secret. Hiashi takes it better than she would expect, but who is the lucky person, and how will her family react? On her 13th birthday, she reveals that. FLUFFY!


Summary: Hyuga Hanabi is at age 12 when she tells her father her secret. Hiashi takes it better than she would expect, but who is the lucky person, and how will her family react? On her 13th birthday, she reveals that. FLUFFY!

--------------------------

Hanabi Hyuga finished her dinner without a single sound. She would usually say one or two things during dinner, but tonight she was feeling the need to remain silent.

"Hanabi, is something the matter?" Hiashi asked, concerned.

"Father..." she started, but reconsidered, "no."

"Alright then. Go do whatever," She blushed a deep red, then quietly said,

"Yes,"

After Hanabi left, leaving only Neji, Hiashi, Hinata, and a few other Hyugas, Neji was the first to speak:

"Lady Hanabi has been acting a little strange, don't you think?"

"Hm?" asked Hiashi, "What do you mean, Neji? Explain."

"Well, for one thing, there has been no talk of that Konohamaru kid since last week. Another she is getting up earlier and earlier as each day passes and going into Lady Hinata's room."

"How do you know this?"

"That is usually around the time I train."

"Hm. I see," Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter Hinata. She was just finishing her dinner and left for her room. As a father, he had his suspicions. He got his cup of sake and drank. Before he finished his drink, however, Neji spoke again:

"I wonder if it is one of the much nonsense that only women speak of." he smirked, "Like what their boyfriends are doing..."

'**BOYFRIENDS?!**' Hiashi spit out his sake and pounded his fist on the table so hard that sake was sloshing out of his cup. "**MY GIRLS ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING!**" he declared.

"It was just a suggestion," Neji said defensively.

"Well, they are too young," Hiashi decided, "and whoever their boyfriends might be, I've got to meet them first!" 'Probably just Konohamaru...'

--------------------------------------

Hanabi and Hinata were hanging out in Hinata's room chatting away, when the two heard their father declare, in his angry voice, that they were too young to date.

"Father is always saying shit– oops, I mean– stuff about us being too young to date, and have boyfriends and all. Pisses me off." Hanabi said

"Well, Hana, you're only twelve, five years my junior. You have plenty of time for boys, when you're not performing missions as a Gennin."

"And you don't? Being a Chunin after all this time ain't that impressive, Hina." Hinata blushed, which caused Hanabi to blush.

"Father was on your case a while ago," Hinata took her brush from her nightstand. She positioned herself in a comfortable pose and began to brush Hanabi's long silky hair. "He and Neji-niisan are both wondering what's becoming of you. You come in my room so early, but I'm always asleep during those times. What do you do in here?"

There was no response from her little sister. Hinata stopped brushing Hanabi's hair for a moment to see that her baby sister's face was as red as a tomato.

"Or should I not ask?"

"Please don't," came an extremely quiet reply from Hanabi. Hinata shrugged and continued to brush. She and Hanabi loved spending hours together doing each other's hair when Hinata's hair had grown long enough. Pretty soon though, Hanabi grew tired and fell asleep on Hinata.

But Hinata didn't mind. In fact, she knew Hanabi had to burn out sooner or later, so she prepared herself ahead of time.

"Well, one night with me wouldn't hurt," she decided. She'd have to sleep in her clothes though. Hanabi had a pretty tight hold on Hinata, as if Hinata was her life support. Before dinner, Hiashi made them take their shower, and then after dinner, they had already brushed their teeth.

Hinata held Hanabi tight, turned off the lights and went under the covers. She found a good spot, made sure Hanabi had enough blanket, then drifted off to Dreamland.

Unknown to the two Hyuga women, the two Hyuga men were watching them. Byakugan. Gotta love it.

-------------------------------------------

During the middle of the night, Hanabi awoke because she could no longer hold it in her and she really needed to go. But what she woke up to was a big surprise.

"Ew!" she whispered sharply, but even though she was utterly disgusted, she couldn't help but blush. She was somewhat between Hinata's private area, but she couldn't wait to get out. "Hina!" she whispered loudly.

Hinata awoke and she wondered why Hanabi's voice was so muffled. She then located her sister's head and her own arms around Hanabi's body and realized what had happened. They both blushed.

"Umm... onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need to go anymore..."

"What do you... ohhhhhhh, Hana!"

"I'm sorry! What I woke up to was just so... strange that I peed myself... heheh..."

"Well let's just-"

A flash of light interrupted Hinata and there stood Neji with a satisfied smirk on his face; digital camera in hand.

"Neji!" Hanabi exclaimed, surprised. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Language," Neji reminded her, "actually, I found it quite amusing."

"No more games, Neji Hyuga!" Hanabi half shouted. "WHAT was that for?!"

But the eldest Hyuga prodigy only smirked and left for his own room.

"No need to raise your voice," Hinata said, "I'm going to get some new sheets while you get on your nightgown."

"That's not all you're going to get... you just wait for the day after tomorrow, onee-chan..." Hanabi muttered to herself.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Hanabi told her father her secret. She was gay. She braced herself for an explosion of anger, but when none came, she stared at her father with a confused look.

"I understand where you're coming from," he said, "but my question to you is, how far do you think you'll go, Hanabi Hyuga?" 'That explains why she's always blushing nowadays...'

"Since I'm NOT allowed permission to date yet, not very far, Father... but I already have someone I like..." she replied.

"I see. Well–"

"When one of my friends told his parents his secret, they punished him. Are you going to–?"

"No. I'm not going to punish you a day before your birthday." Hanabi sighed. Relief washed all over her when she heard she wasn't to be punished. Her usual punishment was either more training, or cleaning all the floors in the house. Both were real pains in the butt.

"Can you tell me who she is, Hanabi?"

Hanabi blushed, "I'll tell you, and everyone else, tomorrow at dinner."

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone celebrated Hanabi's birthday the next day. She had just turned thirteen years old. Hanabi was anxiously waiting for dinner to arrive, but yet she didn't want it to arrive that quickly. Reason was, she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

At the dinner table, Hiashi stood up got everyone's attention. "Hanabi has something she would like to announce." Turning to his youngest daughter, he said "Hanabi, I don't know how long you have kept this secret, but it will finally be revealed; on your thirteenth birthday, tonight." Then he sat back down, and everyone waited to hear what Hanabi had to say.

'Make it sound like a dramatic moment,' she thought peevishly. But she was prepared. She knew she was going to have to face it sooner or later. That moment was now. Finally. She stood up and said:

"I am now thirteen. Everybody knows that. But what everyone does not know is that I am not like the rest of you when it comes to love. I don't think I ever was, considering your answer to my question a few weeks back. But in case you all forgot," she turned to her father, "and Father, I made them swear not to say a word to you, I will start at the beginning.

"So, a few weeks ago, I went and asked a majority of you what you would think of me if I told you I was gay. A number of you all, said that my father would disapprove, which, most fathers would unless they themselves were gay, and that I would no longer be as strong as I am now. What does being gay have to do with strength?

"Few said that no matter what, they would still support me. Gay or not, they'll always be there for me. I thank those of you who would still believe in me.

"In case everybody wondering why I am saying this, isn't it obvious? I am gay. A lesbian. No, I didn't just decide that. I was born with it. You can't change your orientation. If you're straight, you're straight. If you're not, then you're not. It's not a disease, so don't treat me any different than you have before. I am still a normal person. My love is just different from yours.

"Thus ends my monologue."

She sat back down. Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Hanabi, who is the lucky person? You said you would reveal who it was to everyone."

"Oh! Right!" Hanabi was so caught up in her speech she forgot. The whole room filled with a deathly silence. Every person, even the other Hyuga children stared at Hanabi and waited for her answer, as if they had never heard her speak before and were dying to hear how she sounded.

"Well, I would like to announce that the girl is..." she took a deep breath. "Hinata,"

Hiashi spit out his sake. Others choked on food. Hinata fainted. Neji smirked. The other Hyuga children had on looks that read "what?" or, if they already knew, "ewwww!". The younger ones just laughed.

But innocent Hanabi, her face was just a look of confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hanabi, being homosexual is one thing," Neji still had that smirk on his face.

"But INCEST is a completely different story!" Hiashi choked out.

Hanabi blinked. '_Incest?_' What was that?

------------------------------

Later, Neji went to Hanabi's room.

"Knock much?" Hanabi asked. She noticed photos in Neji's hand. "What are those?"

Neji sat at the edge of her bed and held up the picture he took of Hanabi and Hinata two nights ago. "You used her bed as a toilet because you woke up near her breast area," he told her.

"Don't remind me," Hanabi said. "What are the other pictures?"

"This one," he held up the other pictures, "and the rest of these are a series of pictures that I took of you going into Lady Hinata's room so early each morning."

He flipped through the pictures one by one. It was like a slide show. It showed Hanabi touching Hinata's face, stroking her cheek, and then there was one where Hanabi touched Hinata's breasts, but with the 'OMG-I-didn't-mean-to-do-that!' look. Neji assumed that wasn't her intention and that it was just an accident.

"Here's the most recent one that you weren't aware of that I took of you just three days ago. Remember when Lord Hiashi said you could not date?"

"Yeah, I remember... whoa!"

Neji held up to last picture. It showed Hanabi kissing Hinata on the lips and it seemed she was enjoying that. Hinata's mouth was open just a tiny bit and Hanabi's tongue was clearly viewable.

"When you are involved with a family member like this, whoever it may be, that is incest. You two are too closely related to be having such a relationship. Let's leave it at that. Goodnight." He got up and walked to the door. "No more of this nonsense now, Hanabi. Go to sleep."

Hanabi ran over to Neji and hugged him. She felt his body stiffen at her touch, but she didn't care. "You sound like Father," she said.

Neji smiled and returned the hug. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Hanabi let him go. "I think it's kind of nice. I'm not saying that Father is old, but Neji-niisan, you're like a younger version of him 'cept you're fun and you don't punish me. Thanks for the lesson. Goodnight." She went back to bed and he closed her door.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked. She too also noticed the pictures in his hand. "Photos?"

"It went fairly well." He handed her the photos. "She's asleep. Goodnight, Hinata."

"'Night, nii-san." She opened Hanabi's room door just a crack and peeked in. She then went in and softly kissed her sister's cheek. "Hana, you mean more to me than just my little sister. I love you very much. Sweet dreams, my love."

And with that, she left. And she could've sworn she saw a smile on her baby sister's face as she did.

------

Latias: Phew! I LOVED this one. My all-time favorite for now. Press the little 'Review' button for me, okay?


End file.
